What Could Have Been
by Ghoulman
Summary: The Black Order was finally able to have a day off, majority exorcists were able to just enjoy their day off, until Komui ruins that by turning Allen into a little boy who has no memory of them, and just what exactly is wrong with that new group of finder and why do they seem to know Allen? Eventual Allen/Lenalee


The Black Order was as it usually was eerily silent, except for the occasional loud bursts of noises that came from the science division, if one was asked they would say it was just a regular day at the Order. But that wasn't necessarily true, for one thing a new batch of finders were being initiated down by the Gate Keeper to make sure they weren't akuma, or just spies for the Millennium Earl. That day actually seemed to be a nice day, for once the exorcists had a day off and were able to relax and actually enjoy their well deserved day off, in fact Lenalee was just about to arrive in the science division to deliver coffees, unfortunately that was going to have to be postponed.

"What the hell did you just do chief?" Section leader Reever yelled, upon hearing this Lenalee immediately abandoned the coffees and was immediately at Reever's side wandering just what her brother had done this time, and was fully expecting to see another Sir Komlin.

"Brother what did you do now?" Lenalee demanded her brother who was poorly trying to look innocent under the two angry gazes.

"Aha, well actually it's a bit of a funny story," upon glancing up at the un-amused face of his sister Komui continued before he was hit in the head by her ruthful innocence, " anyway I was up all night inventing this new formula that was _supposed_ to help heal wounds 50% percent faster when Johnny and Allen came in with papers for me to sign. So I did what any scientist would have done, I tested it on Allen!" Komui said going into one of his 'fits' as they liked to call it, his laughing was cut off however by Lenalee's dark boots ramming into his cranium.

"Brother I'm only going to ask this once what did you do to Allen?" Lenalee demanded her dark boots still lodged into his skull.

"Well it would seem that I accidentally made Allen into a young adolescent." After saying this Lenalee removed her foot from his head a confused expression on her face.

"I think I'm speaking for us both when I'm asking what that exactly means chief?" Reever asked also confused with what Komui was trying to say exactly. They got their answer much sooner than expected however when a young child's voice rang out through the Black Order having originated from the nurses infirmary.

"Where the fuck am I, and don't you dare touch me you old hag!"

"What the?" Lenalee said quietly to herself as she quickly ran down the hall, her brother momentarily forgotten; Kanda and Lavi who were also worried about who had yelled quickly joined her. She and her companions were not however prepared for the sight they had walked into. There was the head nurse a good distance away from the young boy whom she assumed was the one who had yelled considering they were the only ones in the room. The boy's appearance was a little, odd to say the least, his shirt slash jacket was of an odd diamond pattern with black pants and tan boots, what appeared to be an oven mitt over his left hand and the most striking aspect of him had to be the boy's face. It was definitely the most striking and gorgeous part of him, he had a strong jaw with puffier cheeks, beautiful large brown eyes that looked like they had seen all of the hardships in the world, and long mahogany brown hair that went a little over the boy's shoulders, he had a cowlick in the middle of his face though parting his bangs that rested just above his eyes, only a few going as long as his cheek. What Lenalee noticed the most about him though was the fear that crossed his eyes at being cornered by so many people, and she felt true sympathy for the poor young man.

"W-where am I, and where is Mana?" The boy asked again only this time calmer than before.

Noticing that no one else was going to answer the poor boy Lenalee stepped up and kneeled down to his level and tried to come off as non-threatening as possible.

"Well this place is called the Black Order, my name is Lenalee and behind me there are Lavi and Kanda, and that's the Head Nurse over there. Can you tell us your name?"

"Don't have one, circus folk just call me Red, although that damn clown Mana keeps tryin' name me Allen, crazy old man.

Lenalee finally understood what exactly Komui had done to Allen, he had literally turned him into a young child, a child that knew nothing of exorcists and had yet to become Cross' apprentice, this boy in front of her still believed that he was a part of the circus. The person in front of Lenalee now was not the Allen whom she had grown to love, but Red, who was still Allen, just not her Allen.

Lavi came to her rescue though kneeling beside her wanting to talk to the boy as well, obviously not yet realizing that this was Allen, their Allen.

"Well hey there Red, as Lenalee said before I'm Lavi it's good to meet ya. Mind if a ask ya a question?" He asked trying to sound as nice as possible

"Ya just did ya dumbass, and whatever I've got better things to do, like get the fuck out of here." Red replied walking around the two gaping exorcists and trying to leave the room, but was cut off by Komui.

"I'm sorry Allen but you can't leave, at least not yet." Red scowled up at Komui, actually scaring the poor man wondering of this was actually Allen.

Whatever was about to be said was cut off by Red's grumbling stomach alerting everyone that the poor boy was hungry.

"Hey there Red, if you'd like I could take you to the dinner hall and get you something to eat, okay?" Lenalee asked her smile returning to her beautiful face.

"Whatever." Red grumbled obviously embarrassed, allowing Lenalee to lead down the dinner hall with Lavi trailing behind them.

'Well this is certainly going to be interesting.' Komui thought as he watched the three walk away.


End file.
